wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja:Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów
mam pytanie kiedy bedzie premiera dwujki bo jedynke przeszedlem juz na hardzie słyszałem że na jesień me wyjść Ja słyszałem że przed gwiastką albo na początku 2011 roku. ~>Foltest<~ 17:59, lis 29, 2010 (UTC) moim zdaniem "zwalili" Wiedźmina 2 pod względem wyglądu Geralta poza tym gra zapowiada się ciekawie z tego co mi wiadomo to Wiedźmin 2 ma wyjść pod koniec marca 2011 Przejdź wiedźmina po zainstalowaniu flash moda jak ci się nudzi. - Krótko, zwięźle i na temat tekstu- zabudowania pisze się przez "u"! Mapa!! O co biega? Geralt nie był w Wyzimie w Wiedźminie 2! Ale był w jedynce i to jest podróż Geralta z końca pierwszej części, przez początek drugiej części do końca drugiej części. Ivorenaux 10:21, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) No dobra, to ma sens. ;) Mapy ciąg dalszy Wiem już, czego się przyczepiłem: owszem, Geralt był w Wyzimie, ale przed pobytem w zamku La Valette, a strzalki sugerują coś odwrotnego. ;) Niedopatrzenie Dziwię się że w większości przypadków jakie znam gra "Wiedźmin 2" po jakimś czasie przestaje działać. Co na ten temat sądzicie? Raczej nie znam nikogo takiego.Chyba, że chodzi ci o wywalenie do windowsa.Pamiętaj o podpisywaniu się. Idaret 09:09, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) Tajemnicza postać i Zaginiona scena thumb|Tajemnicza kobieta.1) Nie wiecie kto to jest? Albo kto to miał być? Ta postać pojawiła się w pierwszych filmikach jakie CDP wydało na temat Wiedźmina 2. Znajdujemy ją w Obozie Kaedwen. Czekam na odpowiedź. 2) Pamietacie scene jak Zoltan i Triss rozmawiali w karczmie wsponinając jak Geralt uciekł z lochów La Valette'ów? Pod czas rozgrywki nie spodkałem tego zdarzenia. FOLTEST55 13:44, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) :1) osobiście nie mam pojęcia. Całkiem możliwe, że po prostu postać "wyleciała" z gry bo Redom po prostu nie spasowała do reszty fabuły (tak jak to było z niektórymi potworami z jedynki np.zombie). Możliwe, że został jej zmieniony wygląd i rola i tak naprawdę pojawia się w jakoś w grze, albo zostanie dodana do "dark mode'a" lub innego rozszerzenia. Z CDPred wszystko jest możliwe. :2)Jak dla mnie to ta scena była stworzona tylko w celach reklamowych by pokazać, że można przejść grę kilkakrotnie na różne sposoby. wszakże scena w "jak zabić wiedźmina" - jak Triss i Zoltan upijają Geralta "w trupa" (który później efektownie spada pod stół) - też nigdy nie miała miejsca. --Wszemir 14:30, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Wymyśliłem dodatek do Wiedźmin 2.Plątanina.Znajdują Yennefer ale zostaje ponownie porwana przez Dziki Gon.Triss znajduję jej sygnał w Crinfrid .Potem sprawy się kompilkują i wydłużają. Czarodzieje w dodatku: Ważne postacie:Crach an Craite,Francesca Findbair,Istredd Fillipa Eilhart Keira Matz Francesca Findbair Jade Glevisig Istredd Yennefer Lagia de Vergbrand(moja wymyślona czarodziejka,czarnowłosa i ładna była zastępcą Fillipy na Loży.) Miasta Prolog Ilonar(moje wymyślone miasteczko tam w Plątaninie była Yennefer) Akt 1 Crinfrid Akt 2 Skellige Akt 3 Strona Cracha Caelf Strona Francesci Pont Vantis Akt 4 Aedd Gynvael Epilog Boooże to pewnie jakaś płatna dziewka i tyle :D Geralt504 18:26, lut 11, 2012 (UTC) Ale że o co chodzi Nie bardzo wiem o co Ci chodzi. Jesteś twórcą przygód do Wiedźmina 2? Wiesz ja lubię magów więc się tym zainteresowałem ^^. FOLTEST55 19:15, wrz 18, 2011 (UTC) Fabuła Jak już ktoś zaczął opisywać fabułę w Wiedźminie 2 to może powinniśmy skończyć ją? Na razie jest do Flotsam. FOLTEST55 17:55, wrz 21, 2011 (UTC) Przydaloby się rozbudować fabułę (oczywiście z ostrzeżeniem co do spoilerów), wrzucić pełną listę postaci (z krótkim opisem lub bez) i dodać ciekawostki. Ktoś jest chętny do pomocy?Kustosz 14:36, lis 5, 2011 (UTC)Kustosz Ulubiona postać Która postać z Wiedźmina 2 jest waszą ulubioną? Która najbardziej Wam się podoba pod względem wyglądu i charakteru? Jednym słowem, czarodziejki. Od zawsze były moimi ulubienicami w sadze :). FOLTEST55 20:00, maj 31, 2012 (UTC)